


Blood

by Aynde



Series: Amorralok Week 2012 [4]
Category: Legend of Korra
Genre: Amorralok Week, Blood, Crack, F/M, Fraternal Polyandry, Multi, Threesome, feminine hygiene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aynde/pseuds/Aynde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poor Tarrlok, who has had luck in life to avoid "this" before. And Tarrlok again, for being down under when it burst. And pity to Noatak, who avoided Benders as a whole. New concepts are mind boggling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood

With a sigh, Korra bent the fluid out of her vagina, groaning to herself as the pressure eased. In the mirror behind her, she saw Tarrlok rapidly pale and Noatak actually turn green.

“What?” Korra had to ask, shooting them a quizzical glance as she washed her hands.

“Nothing!” Tarrlok quickly denied, taking a hesitant step back.

Noatak wasn’t quite as quick. “Blood… bending…” He mumbled.

Korra frowned. “Well, yeah. What about it?” She turned fully to examine his expression with a raised eyebrow. “What, you thought we don’t usually do that or something?”

“Bl..” Noatak paused to clear his throat and try again. “Blood. You bent blood.”

“I’m still not following.” She excused flatly.

Tarrlok shuffled in place, and suddenly found Korra’s eyes on him. He quickly ran a hand through his hair, mouth opening and closing, but after a few false starts was better at articulating the problem than his brother. “You’ve said it yourself, Korra. Bloodbending is illegal. And that… was highly disturbing.” Korra’s mind inputted the word ‘gross’ in Tarrlokian before the rest of what he said caught up to her.

“What?” Korra asked reflexively, then her eyes widened. “Oh! You think…Ahahaha. Yeah, no.” Her empty explanation did nothing for the brother’s complexion, so it was her turn to try again. “It’s normal.”

“Normal! What’s normal about it?” Noatak burst out, taking a step away from the already rinsed out wash basin and the alien woman in front of him.

A bemused expression came onto Korra’s face, and she held out her hand. “Hold it, tough guy,” She mocked, “that right there isn’t bloodbening.”

“It’s not?” The same question echoed from both brothers.

“No, it’s not.” Korra smirked and leaned against the basin, thoroughly enjoying herself now. “That’s what we call vaginal discharge, not really blood. It’s not exactly the same thing. It’s external fluid, not internal, and thus was never even thought of to be covered by the bloodbending laws, which controls the person through the blood. Waterbending women have been doing this for centuries.”

Tarrlok stopped actively listening after he heard ‘not really blood. “But it’s blood. It’s red, and coppery and tasted dis-“ Tarrlok protested, stopping only when Noatak gripped his arm tightly.

“Uh-huh. Hate to break it to you, but it’s a part of life. So if you want to live with me, and you definitely want to live with coochie down under, then you guys gotta learn to live with coochie’s own personal bending.” Korra laughed inside as they cringed away from her finger, which had pointed to each direction respectively before turning on them. Both of her boys looked sick, so Korra ended with a gleeful, “The ebb and  _flow_. Learn quick.”


End file.
